I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to calibrating sensors of the wireless earpieces for improved performance.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing significantly. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of transceivers, chips, and other components as well as enhanced transaction standards and protocols. Ensuring the wearables perform accurate measurements may be difficult because of different positioning on the user, differences in anatomically configuration of each user, and use environments.